Mystery Apple Green Eyes
by Clarissa Hathaway
Summary: Jace is enjoying a night at pandemonium, but when he bumps into a girl with apple green eyes, after that everything changes for him. A week after he saw this girl, he sees a strange woman with the same color eyes. They meet again and they grow closer. Will Jace Be pulled into a strange love? Or will he be left dumbfounded about who she relay is? Suggestions are welcome :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you fanficton readers! I hope that this story is either better or just as good as my other ones.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jace pov**

I was at pandemonium just enjoying the night, when I bumped into a red head. "Excuse me." she said. Her eyes widened when she saw my tattoos. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me with apple green eyes. "Oh, nothing sorry." She said getting ready to turn and walk away. And I let her. Something about her was different from the other girls.

 **A week later**

Izzy, Alec, and I were demon hunting at a park when I followed a grunting noise around a corner. What I saw next was astonishing. There was a relay tall woman with fire engine red hair, glowing pale white skin, white female armor, and a sword. She was fitting a greater demand. He punched her in the chest and she went flying backwards into a brick wall. She looked as if the wind was knocked out of her, but recovered quickly. She jumped to her feet and with surprising speed, killed the demon She fell to the ground breathing heavily. She looked up and saw me. But as soon as she looked up, she was gone. Leaving a noise behind that sounded like a girl sighing. But before she diapered, I saw those same apple green eyes that I saw at pandemonium. But the way she moved, and the way she looked, she definitely wasn't a shadowhunter, even though she had runes covering her body. Is it possible I saw an angel?

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. I pressed for time. Longer chapter in the future though. later mundanes!**


	2. Chapter 2: The room

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated. I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY! ...Yet**

Mystery Woman's POV

The moment I saw the same shadowhunter I met earlier staring at me, I quickly transported to the angel world. All the angels where busily hurrying up and down the glass roads when I appeared. Then someone bumped into me. "Clary! OMG! Dad is worried sick about you!" Yelled my youngest sister Maia. "Sorry," I said brushing some dirt off my feathery wings. When we are in the mundane world, the mundanes can't see them. I am so happy to finally be at my full height as an angle. As a mundane for disguise, I am only 5'4". In angel form, I'm 7'3" (way taller). As for my wing span, well lets just say it's really wide. So wide in fact, I have to keep them folded all the time.

"YOU HAD MOM AND DAD WORRIED SICK!" She yelled dragging me towards the palace. Yes, I am the daughter of the most powerful angel in angel history. I have a total of six sisters and two brothers, and boy they can be annoying. Being the oldest of all 9 siblings, counting me, I have the most responsibility. "Maia, I can't run the rest of the way there. Come on!" I said running towards a cliff. When I reached the edge I jumped off spreading my wings. It felt soo good to finally spread out my numb wings. I turned around and flapped in place waiting for Maia. "I CAN'T!" She shouted. "Don't be such a loser!" Said my brother Jonathan Jumping off the cliff to join me. "I'LL MEET YOU AT THE HOUSE!" Yelled Maia turning around and using her running rune to run towards the palace. "Suit yourself," I said turning around and flying away. "Jonathan caught up with me. ''So sis, where have you been for the past 3 days?" He asked flapping backwards. "If you want to know, ask father," I said rolling my eyes and landing on the entrance to the palace

After walking through the grand doors, I ran to my room to change out of my armor witch is gold and white. After changing out of it. I walked to my bathroom. The floor was made of marble, the bathtub was also made of marble. But it wasn't a bathtub. It is more like a swimming pool. I stepped into the hot water slowly. I washed off all the sweat and dirt. I washed my fire engine red curls just in case. My wings though are a challenge. Sense they'er made of feathers. But I was able to clean them too with a special soap. After I was done, I stepped out. The marble floor was cool when my feet touched it. It sent shivers up my spine. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it aroun my chest. I walked to my walk in closet. I pulled out my summer white dress and a flowy light wait robe. The wind was blowing the curtains witch made my room look like a white sheet. I slipped on a white flowy dress and a white robe. It was sunset, so I walked to my balcony to watch it.

"Your highness," said a soft voice. I turned around to meet a girl about 5 or 6. "Yes?" I asked facing her. "His royal highness wants to see you," she said giving me a small smile. "Thank you. Where exactly shall we meet?" I asked her walking towards my door. " His royal highness is waiting in the throne room," she said. I smiled and walked out of the room. But, before I left I turned around to ask "What is your name?" "Savannah," she said walking towards the door. "Would you like me to lead you there?" She asked. "No thanks, but thank you for asking," I said smiling and heading to the throne room.

When I reached it, I heard voices. I heard my mom's voice Jocelyn, my dad Razile, the third oldest sibling my brother Sebastian, and my youngest sister Maia. I sucked in a deep breath and opened the doors. "Savannah said you wanted to see me." I said walking into the room. My mother ran up to me. "Clarissa! You had me and your father worried sick!" She said pulling me into a hug. It was kind of challenging because of our wings, but we made it work. "I'm sorry." I said breaking the hug. "Long time no see sis." Said Seb also giving me a hug. " Clarissa," said my father in a serious tone. "Yes." "Come with me." He said walking towards the back room of the throne room. I flowed him. Every one gave me worried looks. I gave them a reassuring look before joining my father in the room.

After father shut the door, he turned to me. The room was almost like a closet. It was dark and only had a sliver of light coming through a crack. And in from that tiny sliver, I could make out my fathers features. His obsidian eyes shone with disappointment. "Clarissa! Why in the world would you go to the mundane world?!" Asked my father. "I wanted to get away from all the fancy stuff of being royal. I wanted to know what it was like to be a mundane. Mom never fowled the rules. You should know that." I said. "You must get it in your head that your the eldest. You must chose a husband. You are this countries future queen. Start acting like it." He said getting ready to head out of the room. "Oh, by the way, good job on killing the greater demand," he said looking over his shoulder before he walked out of the room. I scoffed. Really? That's it? I huffed and walked out of the room.

For dinner that night we had, turkey, mustard greens, roasted veggies, and potatoes. There wasn't much conversation during dinner. But, there was a bit of talking. One question in particular caught my attention. "So Clary, what was it like killing the greater demand?" Asked Sebastian taking a bite of turkey. The question caught me by surprise that I almost spilled my wine. "Uh... well... it was different. Like, killing a dark cloud?." I said nibbling on a potato.

After dinner, I waited til everyone was in their room before changing into white skinny jeans and a white tank top. I was about to jump off when I heard my mother. "Clarissa? Where do you think you'er going?" She asked. I turned around to meet my mother that looked exactly like me. Fire engine red hair, The brightest apple green eyes that anyone's ever seen. And like all angels, glowing white skin. "Uh, nowhere." I sat looking at the ground. When I looked up, my mother smiled. "If your going to head to the mundane world, you might need this. She said handing me a bag full of gold dust. "It will make your wings disappear." She said smiling. "But why are you letting me leave?" I asked taking the sack. It was small enough to wear around my neck. "Because, I was just as adventuress as you. If I weren't the queen, I would be going there too." She said turning round and and walking to her room. I smiled and jumped off the balcony.

Jace pov

Izzy came running up to me. "Is everything alright?" She asked, looking at the spot where the girl just disappeared. "Yeah, I think," I said turning around and heading back to the institute. I couldn't stop thinking about a certain girl with the brightest apple green eyes I've ever seen. After eating Chinese take-out, I headed to my room. I turned the shower on and hopped in it. When I was done, I wrapped a towel around my waist. I went to my closet and grabbed some black pajama pants.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said. Izzy cracked the door open. "Some girl is here to see you." She said. "Ok, I'll be there in a second." I said getting off my bed. When I reached the living room. A girl with bright apple green eyes and fire engine red hair turned to face me.

 **Soooo, whats going to happen next? Let me know what you think! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Blood

**So Sorry! I had writer block for a while! Please forgive me! I'll make sure to make this chapter as long as I can ;) Ok in case you didn't know, Clary is the mystery woman ;) But I'm pretty sure you'll know that!**

 **Clary pov**

I crashed on the ground. I grabbed a pinch of the gold dust and sprinkled it on my wigs. They vanished into thin air including my armor leaving me with black leather shadowhunter gear. My red curls rested on my shoulders and I had a red tank top, a black leather jacket, black leather jeans, and finger gloves, and navy blue combat boots. I looked around to see that I landed in a park.

"Hmmm. Where to go first." I mumbled. I felt something uncomfortable in my boot. I reached down and pulled out a steele. Then I saw a seraph blade hanging from my waist. I smirked. I sprinted out of park and into the city. I wondered around looking at all of the mundane attractions. I was walking towards a huge building when I saw an Institute.

"I'm in New York again!" I said looking at all the city lights and buildings. I sprinted to the institute and knocked on the door.

"Who are you?" A girl with raven black hair and bright blue eyes asked answering the door.

"I'm Clary. You must Isabelle?" I asked reading her mind.

"Do I know you?" She asked looking me up and down.

"No. But I know your brother Jace. Well, I don't _know_ him. But I have seen him. I need to explain some things." I said with a pleading look.

"ok?" She said opening the door wider so I could walk in. I gave her small smile and followed her to the living room. It's pretty big. Not as big as my room, though. Funny. My room is bigger than their living room!

"I'll go get Jace." She said walking away.

"Who are you?" Asked a boy that looks like Isabelle asked coming into the room.

"Clary. Your Alec?" I asked reading his mind also.

"How do you know my name?" He asked squinting his eyes.

"It's a long story," I said laughing nervously.

I heard two people walk into the room. I turned to see Jace and Isabelle. He looked different without his gear. More relaxed.

"I've seen you before!" He said racking his brain to figure out who I am.

"I know. I've seen you too. Um, can we talk in private?" I asked sucking in my bottom lip and chewing it.

"Sure." He said walking out of the room. I turned to Alec and Isabelle and smiled before following Jace. He walked us to what I'm guessing is his room. He opened the door and let me walk through.

"You're the girl that killed the demon a few hours ago. Aren't you!" He said looking at me closely.

'Um..." dad told me I can never get involved with any mundane or shadowhunter. I sucked in my lip and chewed on it again," no. But I do know some know who knows her." I said. Covering the truth with a half truth.

"Well? Where is she?" He asked passing his room. I understand how he feels. A shadwohunter very rarely see us.

"She's not aviable right now, but the person you saw, she's-she's an angle," I said looking at the ground. HE turned to look at me his gold eyes wide with shick.

"SHE'S AN AN-ANGLE?!" He stuttered out in shock.

"Yes," I said sighing.

"This is probably all a dream!" he said walking up to me.

"It's not. Here." I made him turn around before drawing a rune that calms him down and forget everything I said. He shook his head twice before turning to look at me.

"What are you doing here? You look familiar. Have I've seen you before?" He asked walking up to me until our faces were inches apart. I gulped

"No. I just need somewhere to stay." I said backing away. He smirked.

"Ok. Come with me." He said brushing past me. I shivered and followed him.

"Iz! Find this girl a room!" he shouted out to Isabelle. Isabelle came rushing up to us and grabbed my arm pulling me with her towards an empty room.

"Here we are. My room is right next to yours." She said giving me a smile and walking away. I walked into my room and looked around.

"I need to find some clothes and shoes," I mumbled as I opened the closet doors to find it empty. I peeked my head outside to see if anyone was nearby. So far the coast was clear. I jumped out the window, I was about to hit the ground when my wings grew out. I smiled and took off towards the park where I landed. I saw two demons wondering around. Not just any demons. Greater demons. I pulled my sword out. When my wings grew out, my armor reappeared and all the shadowhunter gear vanishing. Then it hit me. _If Jace sees's me again as an angle, the rune won't work anymore!_ Then something sharp slashed my stomach. A greater demon.

 **How was this? If you have any suggestions on how the fight is going to go down, please let me know in your reviews!**


	4. I'm back

Hey, guys! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR UP AND DISAPPEARING! I MOVED TO FLORIDA AND SCHOOL STARTED. AND ITS BEEN REALLY BUSY FOR ME! I hope you can understand. Anyways. I'm back and I promise I will upload a new chapter today or tomorrow. Okay? We good? Probably not. But I WILL make it up to you.


End file.
